Hidden Away
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: As a babe, Daena was taken away from her family and hidden from those that would have her killed. After sixteen years, the truth of who she is finally comes out. Now she must prove that she isn't as mad as those in her family. Can she do it or will she fall down the path of her grandfather, the Mad King? Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first Game of Thrones story, so here goes nothing! I hope that you enjoy it! And huge thanks to Maddie Rose for being an amazing beta!_

_A/N2: I don't own anything..._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Feeling her hair flying behind her, Daena couldn't keep the smile off her face even if she had tried. One of the things she looked forward to most in the week was when she was able to take her horse to the market for whatever supplies that were needed for her and her father. It wasn't a short walk to the market so riding was something she had to learn from an early age, but Daena loved it.

Tugging on the reins, she slowed her mount until he had stopped completely. Petting his head to let him know that everything was alright, Daena looked to her home which had made her stop in the first place. There was a horse with a man a top holding a banner to the house of Stark. There was a second horse without a rider, so that would mean someone from the house of Stark was inside, but it just didn't make any sense to her. Pulling up the hood of her cloak, she made sure that her hair was covered since she had not yet had the chance to change the color. For as long as she could remember, her father had told her that if someone saw her with her violet eyes and silver blonde hair they would be put to death immediately.

Although he had taught her about the Targaryens, Daena always wondered why she had their hair and eye color of them while her father had dark brown hair with dark eyes.

Kicking her horse, she made her way to the stables where she took the saddlebags from her saddle and placed them away before tending to her horse. After making sure that he was taken care of, she picked up the saddlebags and headed towards the house. Just as she stepped inside, she heard her father's laughter along with another man's. Going into the kitchen she gave the bags to the mute servant that had been in her father's service for as long as she could remember. She was the only one that was around as she grew older with the exception of her father.

"Ah, Daena you've returned," her father, Ian Thorne smiled at her. "Was the trip to the market successful?"

"It was," she said as she looked between the two men. "But they didn't have the beans that we need."

"Daughter, I would like to introduce you to Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

"My Lord." Daena said as she dropped into a curtsy.

Nodding his head, Lord Stark place a kiss upon her hand before turning his attention to Ian. "A week, my friend. That is all the time I can give you to make your choice."

Watching Lord Stark leave towards the door and her father followed after him. Heading towards her bedroom, Daena closed the door behind her before sitting at her vanity. One by one she took the pins out of her hair and set them down before she picked up her hairbrush. Hearing the faint knock on the door she let out a sigh.

"Come in."

Grabbing the ends of her hair she started brushing it as she waited for the person to come inside. Turning her head slightly, she gave her father a small smile. "You seem to know Lord Stark fairly well."

"Yes, we made an agreement many years ago when I was in the Kingsguard."

"An agreement?"

"It was many years ago when you were just a babe," he told her. "When we looked into your face we knew we couldn't do it."

Slowly bringing her hand down and placing the hairbrush onto the vanity, Daena turned in her seat and looked to the man who had raised her. "Couldn't do what?"

"The orders were simple. Do not leave any Targaryen alive."

"I do not understand," Daena said as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do the Targaryens have anything to do with me?"

"Have you ever wondered why I always said that we must never show your hair color especially with your eyes?"

"You said because if someone were to see me they might believe I was-"

"A Targaryen. You are the image of your family."

"You were going to kill me?"

"Under the order of King Robert's command," he said. "It was not a good time back then. Not like it is now."

"Why didn't you you kill me then? You've had many chances over the years."

"When Ned and I looked upon your face we couldn't do it," he admitted. "You were crying so loudly, but I once believed that was because you were somehow calling out for your brother."

"Brother?" Daena questioned him, tears filling her eyes. "I have a brother?"

"You do."

"Where is he?" she asked. "Why have I never heard of him before now?"

"No one knows exactly where the Targaryens that survived fled to," he sighed as he sat down in a chair by the table in the corner of her room. "Splitting you and your brother was the only option. The harder it was to find either of you."

"Why didn't Lord Stark take me?"

"He is good friends with King Robert and didn't want to involve his family."

"Then why has he come back?" Daena asked. "Is he planning to end my life now that I've grown? Will it be easier to kill me now that I'm not a defenseless child?"

"Targaryens are said to be mad or great," he told her. "Lord Stark just wants to test this and make sure it isn't what everyone fears."

"And you think this is a good thing? To test me?"

"It would ease the mind of Lord Stark."

"I don't care what Lord Stark thinks!" Daena said as she raised her voice slightly. "Tell me why this is happening now. What has changed?"

"I don't think you're mad and when you prove that to Lord Stark he will show you something that will be helpful to you in the years to come."

"What will be useful?"

"A Targaryen having a live dragon."

Daena watched as her father stood from his seat and gave her a smile. "This is a lot to take in. I'll give you some peace."

Turning his back to her, she let out a long sigh. "What is his name?"

Looking back at her, he gave a small smile. "Who?"

"My brother."

"Aegon."

Nodding her head, Daena turned her back towards her father so that he wouldn't see the tears that were in her eyes.

"Daena-"

"Please, just go." She said, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes.

"As you wish."

Once she heard the door close, there was nothing she could do to stop the tears from falling down her face. So many times she wished that she could have a sister or even a brother, but it was just her and her father. But it wasn't just them. She did have a brother and not just a brother, a twin brother.

Making her way over to her bed, Daena laid down as the tears turned into cries. There was so much information in not a lot of time. It hurt that her father, no the man that had been pretending to be her father hadn't trusted her enough to tell her this before now. Did he actually believe that she would turn mad just because someone she was related to did? Or was it this Stark man that was putting these thoughts in his head?

Her whole life she thought she was the daughter of a solider who had left after her mother died in childbirth so that they could they in peace. But in a day everything was no longer what she had thought it was. Why did things have to be so completely confusing? Living a simple life suited her just fine and now she had to convince some lord that she wasn't like the Mad King.

Was she like the Mad King? Sure they were related, but did that mean she would follow him down that road? Especially since she was the only Targaryen in Westeros, well as far as she knew she was. If Lord Stark believe her to be mad that most likely mean that he would end her life. No one in Westros would want to deal with a Targaryen who had gone mad.

Being secluded had always been what her father enjoyed, at least she had thought so. But now? It was because of her. She had to be hidden away and not talked about in case someone over heard something about her or saw her.

She didn't know if her brother was alive or if any of her people that had fled made it to safety. Could it be possible to find them if she were to leave Westeros? They wouldn't recognize her until she stopped using the beans to make her hair darker. Her eyes everyone said were the key to getting her way, only she didn't know what way she wanted. But she did know where she had to start. Winterfell. That was going to be a journey in itself since she dared not to hope for anything other than her life as the outcome. There was so much she wanted to learn and if Lord Stark denied her of the knowledge that she needed, then she would make sure that she was faster than he was. There would be no blood on her hands, but she would not surrender her life so easily.

Wiping the spilled tears from her face, Daena couldn't help but wonder if all this time if the man that was acting as her father felt anything for her or was she simply a burden that he had been dealt. In her heart she believed he loved her as much as she loved him. He was the only father that she knew. He was her family and if she had to prove that she wasn't mad like her uncle then she would. And then she would find out everything that she could about her family that wasn't rumors. She wondered if there was a chance that she would be able to meet her brother or even anyone else in her family. It didn't mean she loved the man who raised her any less, but with all the new information she had been given, she needed to know the answers to the many questions that were floating inside her head since her father had tried to talk to her about who she truly was.

Gathering her wits about her, Daena started going through her clothing. She wouldn't take much, it would make traveling that much easier. But she knew that it she had to leave for Winterfell in no less than two days. If she knew her father as much as she believed she did then he knew that she would make the decision on this day. This was how it would be. She would prove herself to Lord Stark and he would send her on her way to finding more information about who she was and about her family that wasn't in the history books. Daena knew that there was information that Lord Stark could teach her about her people about who the Targaryens really were and for that she had to pass his test to prove that she was not mad.

Knowing this journey would be long did not frighten Daena, but it did sadden her. All her life she spent in this home and for the first time she would be leaving it. She would like nothing more than to come back, but sometimes journeys turned out to be harder than one could imagine. One thing she refused to do was give up hope. For if she had hope, then maybe things would go in her favor. And that was what she would pray for when she went to bed that night. She would pray that her fallen family members guide her in the right direction.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I was extremely nervous about posting this story, but now I'm glad that I did! And if you want to you can check out my joint story with Maddie Rose. It's called __**Vox Populi**__. The story is under our joint account and the name for that is __**Ladies of Westeros**__. Thank you once again Maddie Rose for being an amazing beta!_

_A/N2: I don't own anything..._

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Three days had passed since Lord Eddard Stark had come to her home and ever since nothing was the same. The tension between Daena and her father hadn't gotten any better as he helped her pack the things she would need for her journey to Winterfell. She hadn't said a word about what she wanted to do, but her father knew her well enough to know that she wanted to go to Winterfell and prove that she wasn't as mad as her uncle had been.

Tying her braid, as she stood up, Daena glanced around the room and tried to smile as she thought about the memories this room brought to her. As she grew older she never has a mother it was always just her and her father and now she knew why. She was a Targaryen and just any Targaryen, but the granddaughter of the Mad King. She looked the part of a Targaryen besides her hair. Her hair that had been colored many times to protect a secret that she had not even known about until this week. It hurt her knowing that her father kept such a secret, but a part of her knew why he did so and understood it. But now she had to prove that she wasn't mad like some of her ancestors.

"Daena..."

Looking towards the door, she saw her father standing in the doorway. Releasing the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she gave him a small smile. "I'm almost ready to go."

"The journey shouldn't take too long for you," he told her. "But the weather in Winterfell is cooler than what you are used to. So I would like for you to take this."

Handing her the cloak with fur, Daena's eyes started to water. "It's beautiful."

"I had it made for you. In my mind I thought I would have more time before I would have to give it to you."

"Everything has happened quickly."

"You do not need to fear Eddard Stark. Just show him who you are and he will see that you are not mad and then you can go on your journey."

"What journey?" Daena questioned him. "I thought I would come home after going to Winterfell."

"You'll understand once you get there."

"Does his family know about me?" Daena asked as she put the cloak on. "It has been sixteen years since you both decided to keep the world clueless about me."

"We didn't want anyone to know so we told no one, but you are heading into his home," her father told her. "I am sure that Lady Stark knows now."

"He has children?" Daena asked.

"Yes," he told her. "Five true borns and one bastard. Then there is also the ward of Lord Stark. Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. Remember this daughter. Never trust a Greyjoy."

"And Lord Stark's children? Do they have names?"

"Robb Stark is his eldest and the heir to Winterfell. Then there is Sansa, Arya, Brandon, and Rickon. Ned's bastard is Jon Snow and it is known that Lady Stark does not care for the boy. You will have to watch your tongue around these people."

"Will I have to stay there long?"

"Where?"

"In Winterfell."

"You shall stay there for as long as Lord Stark says."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Daena didn't like the answer to her question. "And if he believes me to be as mad as the Mad King?"

"You worry too much," he told her with a small smile upon his face. "Lord Stark is not a blind man."

"He doesn't know me, but has the right to judge me."

"Things will turn out as they should."

"Nothing will be the same after this," Daena said as she looked at him. "Will it?"

"No," he told her truthfully. "Everything we know is about to change. This is no longer our home. We shall take to the forests after you leave Winterfell."

"Take to the forests?" Daena asked. "You've always said that there is danger in staying in the forests."

"They are very dangerous, but we shall be fine," he told her. "Things will be explained in time."

Nodding her head, Daena knew that life as she knew it was no longer an option. It wasn't just her life that was changing, it was also her father's and for that she felt saddened. She never meant to bring trouble to him, but he did when he decided to spare her life when she was an infant. Looking into her father's sad eyes, she walked over to him and hugged him. "I will miss you."

"Do not shed tears for me," he told her once they drew back from one another. "I shall see you again once your time in Winterfell is over."

"If Lord Stark deems me unworthy of my life-"

"Do not say such things!" he told her. "Eddard is a fair and just man."

"Please listen to me father," she said. When he nodded that he wouldn't interrupt this time she continued from where she left off at. "If Lord Stark believes that I am as mad as some of my ancestors, then I want you to come to Winterfell and say your goodbye to me there. That is all I ask."

"You need not ask," he told her as tears gleamed from his eyes. "It won't come to be. You are your own person Daena and the Starks will it as much as I do."

"I must leave soon," Daena said after a moment. "The journey is not like it is when I go to the market. I only plan to stop to rest when necessary."

"I have saddled your horse for you and hidden on your horse is your bow with extra arrows. I will not lie and tell you that you will not need them. Outside this home, things are very different. Knowing that if it comes to it, you know how to defend yourself will allow me to rest a little easier at night."

"When will you leave?"

"I shall leave soon after you," he sighed. "It was a nice home for awhile. I had wished to give it to you one day."

"What will happen to it?"

"It will be burned."

"Burned?" Daena questioned him. "Why can't you leave it where it is? Then maybe one day we can come back to it."

"There is no coming back to this place Daena," he told her in a soft tone. He knew how much this home meant to her over the years. "There must be no trace of us ever living here."

"But why?"

"If word reached Kings Landing or to Robert Baratheon or even the Lannister's they would hunt you down and do what we could not."

"There are other Targaryen's out there! You said that my brother survived!"

"I said we separated the two of you so the chances of survival would be greater. I do not know if he is alive or dead."

"But there is a chance that he lives."

"You must take care of yourself," he reminded her. "Then when things have settled we will look into finding the last of the Targaryen's. Most have fled and have been hiding ever since."

"I don't want to be the last Targaryen."

"One thing at a time," he told her as he took her arm and started to the stairs and to the outside where her horse was waiting. "There is food in your side bag."

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"I will always look out for you. You might not be my daughter by blood, but you are mine."

"I love you so much!" she told him as she hugged him once more.

There was no way for Daena to hold back the tears that were flowing down her face. Change was always good when it was slow so that one could adjust to the new things in life. She had three days to adjust to the new things happening in her life and now she was leaving the only home she ever knew. After her father released her, she held on just for a few extra moments. This was the first time that she would journey to a place farther than the market by herself. Looking at her father, she gave him a smile and a kiss on his cheek before walking to her horse and getting into the saddle.

"I will always remember this place as my home."

"Mine too," he told her as he walked towards her as she settled into a comfortable spot in her saddle. "This is for you. Lord Stark left it for you. He didn't know if you knew how to protect yourself, but I assured him that you could. So he left this for you, as a gift. He wishes no harm to come to you."

"I shall thank him when I see him again."

"When you reach Winterfell," he began. "You tell them that Lord Stark has requested your prescense. Give him your name, but do not reveal your birth family."

"I know father," Daena smiled. "I will tell them that I am Daena Thorne, daughter of Ian Thorne."

"When did you become so smart in these matters?"

"I am your daughter," she smiled. "I have picked things up over the years."

"Let the Gods bless you and keep you safe my daughter."

"Until we meet again, father."

Tugging on her gloves, Daena grabbed the reins and steered her horse in the other direction. She had to stop herself from looking back several times. Knowing that if she did look back, it would make her stop her horse and turn back around and that was the last thing her father would want her to do. No, she had to make her way to Winterfell and speak with Lord Stark. If she didn't, well she knew that if ever they were to cross paths again, it wouldn't be good. Her father would understand and at some point Lord Stark would as well since he was a father. But it would strain the friendship between them.

Pushing onwards, Daena knew how to avoid the main roads while making good time with her travels. The journey was harder than she had thought it would be, but she would not turn around. It had been two days since she left home. Home. She no longer had a home. Her father would have burned the house down and made his way to meet with another one of his friends. With a sigh, Daena slipped off her horse. Taking his reins, she walked him to the top of the hill.

"That's Winterfell," she said patting his head. "There truly is no going back now. Everything has changed and only in time will we know if that is for the better or not."

Deciding to stop for the night, she led her horse over to a spot where they would be safe. Well not totally safe, she had heard the rumors that there were wildings about. She didn't want to stop and rest now, but her horse needed the rest and they were both hungry. Pulling her cloak closer around her, Daena sat against a large tree. Smiling when her horse came and laid close by to fight of some of the cold, Daena couldn't help but wonder what things were like inside Winterfell.

There would be no crowd to greet her or to yell things at her. No one knew she was coming, no one but Lord Stark unless he told someone else of her existence. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax for a moment. The closer to Winterfell she got, the colder it seemed to become.

Tomorrow she would be in Winterfell. Tomorrow is when the true test would begin. It was not a test she could afford to fail.

* * *

_A/N: There is chapter two! Already working on chapter three! So let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here is chapter three! Hope ya'll enjoy it! As always a huge thanks to my beta Maddie Rose!_

_A/N2: I own nothing..._

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

It was late afternoon by the time Daena made inside the walls of Winterfell. In her mind Winterfell looked to be a daunting place, at least from an outsider's point of view. Taking a deep breath she watched as a man with dark brown hair approached her. She tried to settle the nerves in her belly, but she couldn't do anything to calm them down.

"May I help you Milady?" he asked as she carefully got down from her horse.

"I am here to see Lord Stark."

"May I inquire as to your business with Lord Stark?" the man asked.

"You may not," Daena said. "Will you take me to him?"

"Of course Milady," he said as he motioned for one of the stable hands to take her horse to the stables. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jory Cassel. I am one of the guards here at Winterfell."

"So your loyalty is to the Starks?" she questioned him.

"It is."

Walking inside the halls of Winterfell, Daena took everything in. It was hard not to be overwhelmed by everything that she saw. She tried not to notice the looks that she got as she walked with the guard to where Lord Stark was at. It did make her wonder who knew of her visit or even of who she truly was. She might be Ian Thorne's daughter in name, but there was Targaryen blood running in her veins and that was a concern to Lord Stark. Try as she might, she couldn't blame him. He had taken a risk in letting her live, but to make sure that no harm would come to others was a priority to him.

Stopping outside of what was probably a study, Jory knocked on the door and waited for her to enter first. Walking inside, she saw Lord Stark with an older woman with reddish brown hair. Lord Stark was sitting in a chair looking at the woman who was standing by the window.

"Lord Stark," Jory said as he bowed his head. "This lady has requested your presence."

Eddard Stark looked at her as she raised her hands and let the hood of her cloak fall back. "I believe you were expecting me Lord Stark."

"I was not sure if you would come."

"I didn't realize that I had a choice," Daena said. "My father sends his regards."

"And how is your father?" Lord Stark asked. "Did he not travel with you?"

"He was well when I last saw him," Daena said. "He did not travel with me. There were other plans that he said he must attend to."

Looking at the young woman in front of him, Eddard Stark could see that her hair was a lighter shade of brown than it had been when he saw her only days ago. But that wasn't what caused Lord Stark to keep his eyes on her, it was her violet colored eyes. "Jory, you can leave us with Lady Thorne. She was the lady I have been expecting this past week."

"Jory," the other woman said as he turned to leave. "Would you get Robb to help Bran practice his archery? I won't be available to encourage Robb to help his brother today."

"Yes, Lady Stark." Jory said.

"Jory, please close the door on your way out." Lord Stark said.

Turning her head, Daena watched as the guard known as Jory Cassel left her alone with Lord and Lady Stark. She knew she didn't have to fear them, but in a way she did. Lord Stark was the one that held her future in the palm of his hand.

"You traveled alone?" Lady Stark asked as she looked out the window of the room.

"Yes, Lady Stark. Just me and my horse for the last few days. I would have been here sooner, but I did not think you would appreciate my arrival in the dead of night."

"Where did you sleep?" Eddard Stark asked.

"In the forest."

"Did your father not tell you of the dangers?" Eddard questioned her as he looked at her as if trying to see if she was injured in any possible way. "The wildlings care not if you are a woman or a man, they would harm you without a second thought."

"I understand Lord Stark, but my father taught me how to protect myself and I was not without a weapon at any time during my journey."

"You weild a weapon even now?" Lady Stark asked.

"Yes," Daena said honestly. "Would you like it if I disarmed myself in a place where I'm not welcomed?"

"Who said you aren't welcomed?"

"My father and I lived far from the market and when we went when I was younger, I did not understand the stares of disapproval. As I got older that was when I learned that no one wanted us around, they didn't shun us, but we were not welcomed. I know the feeling, because I have felt it my entire life as I grew up."

"What is your name?" Lady Stark questioned her as she took in the young lady in front of her.

"Daena Thorne, daughter of Ian Thorne."

"That is not your true name, is it?" Lord Stark asked.

"I do not understand."

"My name is Eddard Stark and this is my wife. Lady Catelyn Stark. While you are here, I want the ones in this room to be the only ones to know your true name. The name that runs through your blood."

"My name is Daena Targaryen, granddaughter to the Mad King."

"Do you know who your true father is?" Catelyn asked her.

"No," Daena said as she shook her head slightly. "It was only this past week that I found out that my father isn't really my father and that I have a twin brother out there somewhere."

"No one knows for sure if the other Targaryen's survived."

"There is always hope," Daena said thoughtfully with a trace of a small smile upon her face. "To be the last of your family, is not something I would like to live with."

"No one can change their blood," Lord Stark said. "But Targaryen's have proven to be dangerous. They are either great or they are mad."

"And you wish to find out which I am," Daena said. "I understand. My life is in your hands."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"If I do not pass your test and prove myself to be in a right state of mind then I will have no life and nothing will matter."

"You've thought about this before." Lady Stark stated, rather than asked her.

"I've had nothing but time in these last few days."

"Are you afraid?"

"May I speak freely, Lord Stark?" Daena asked as she twisted her hands in front of her.

"You may."

"Having my life left in a man's hands is not what scares me. I know how to defend myself from attacks and my father holds you in very high regard."

"But you are comfortable."

"What I'm not comfortable with, Lord Stark, is the fact that a man who was supposed to end my life sixteen years passed feels it necessary to pass judgment upon me when he has not seen him at my best nor at my worst. How does one pass judgment when they don't know everything that has happened in the past?"

"You don't sound like you're mad," Lord Stark smiled. "Not like your grandfather was."

"No one can change who their parents are," Daena said. "I don't know any Targaryen's that are alive. I wouldn't know what to compare myself to."

"You don't have the Targaryen hair color," Lady Stark commented as she moved from the window to get a closer look at Daena. "But your eyes. As beautiful as they are it is one of the common traits in the Targaryen's."

"No one has ever said anything to me or my father before," Daena said. "If any of them thought me to be Targaryen, would they not have sent word to the King?"

"Not if they could make a coin off of you," Lord Stark answered her honestly. "What color is your hair? Not this color that Ian has taken to changing it to hide you, but your true color."

"You would have to ask my father," Daena said softly. "For as long as I can remember, we have made sure there was no likeness of my hair to that of the Targaryen's in fear of what could happen."

"He was right in doing so," Lord Stark stated. "But I do think you do know the color. Know this Daena, no harm shall come to you while you are in Winterfell. I give you my word."

"I do not mean offense, Lord Stark, but what good is your word to me?" she asked him. "I do not know you well enough to know what your word is worth."

"Do you trust your father, Daena?"

"Yes." She said without a moment of hesitation.

"What does the word of your father mean to you?"

"Everything," Daena said. "He has protected me and raised me as his own."

"And what does your father think of Lord Stark?" Lady Stark asked, knowing where her husband was taking the line of questioning.

"He says that he is an honorable man and that he trusts Lord Stark."

"Then do you think you should as well?"

Understanding what they were getting at, Daena released a long breath. "My hair when it is not altered, is a silver color. That is what my father would tell me, but I have never seen if for myself."

"So when this color fades you will look like a Targaryen in every way."

"I have read books about what they look like," Daena said. "And yes, I would. That is why we made sure no one knew who I was. I never understood it until you came to our home."

"I had thought that Ian would have told you by now," Lord Stark said. "I suppose the years got away from him."

"What were you like as a child?" Lady Stark questioned her.

"I'm afraid I wasn't very lady like. I never had a Septa to teach me things, just our servant and she was mute."

"And your father taught you the ways of weapons?" Lady Stark asked.

"He did," Daena said. "I'm not very good with a sword, but I know how to use a bow and arrows along with daggers. My father never knew who we would encounter when we left our home and he felt better knowing that if something were to happen to him, I would have a chance to survive."

"This is not your test Daena." Lord Stark told her.

With a hint of a smile on her face, Daena looked at Lord Stark. "It would be too easy if it were. If you were simply going to ask me questions then you would not have requested I come here. It would have been easier to ask questions while we both already in the same place."

Lord Stark smiled and let out a small laugh. "Yes, that is exactly what I would have done if all I intended was to ask you questions, but actions speak louder than words."

"My father used to tell me that when I was a child," Daena said with a smile. "If I am to stay, I do not wish to stay inside your home. I do not mean to offend you, but I've learned how to take care of myself and the woods will be fine for me to sleep in."

"I'm sorry," Lord Stark said before his wife could say anything. "But you are under my protection and that means I will need to know where you to do so. I will allow you to keep your dagger with you, but your other weapons will be stored away in a safe place."

"Will I get them back?" Daena asked.

"If things go well," Lord Stark said. "Everything will be returned to you."

"And if things do not go well," Daena sighed. "I would like you to return them to my father."

"If that is your wish."

Daena nodded her head. She didn't want to think of the possibility of things not turning out well for her. "My horse had the rest of my weapons."

"He has been seen by my stable master. Your horse will be taken care of." Lord Stark said.

"Thank you," Daena said. "I should warn you that he can get a temper if others try to ride him when he has not seen me or my father for a time."

"No one will take your horse out unless you go for a ride," Lady Stark told her. "I think it is time for me to show you to your room Lady Thorne."

"I'm no-"

"While here," Lady Stark interrupted her. "You will be addressed as Lady Thorne. No one will know of your bloodlines, but those in this room."

"Yes, Lady Stark."

"Being a lady is not just about blood," Lord Stark said as he stood up from his seat. "Your father is a lord and you will be addressed with the proper respect while in my home."

Daena didn't know what to say to that. She knew that her father was a lord and being his daughter gave her the title of being a lady, but she never truly felt like one. Maybe it was because she wasn't around many people growing up, especially girls so she didn't know what it meant. But when Lord Stark mentioned that she was to be given the respect, she felt as if maybe there was some sort of hope for her as well.

"Thank you Lord Stark," Daena said before turning her attention to his wife. "And to you as well Lady Stark. I appreciate it very much. I just hope that I will prove that I am not like my ancestors before me."

Nodding his head, Lord Stark watched as his wife lead the young Targaryen out of his office and to the room she had made up for her. _Fire and Blood. _Those were her blood family words, but would she live up to them or would she be her own person? Eddard would pray to the his gods to let her be her own person, he had no desire to take her life. What made him think that he would be able to do it now if he hadn't been able to do it when she was a mere babe?

"You do not need to fear us," Lady Stark said when she saw Daena pull the hood of her cloak up to cover her hair. "No harm will come to you here."

"It is not that," Daena spoke softly, but loud enough for Lady Stark to hear her. "I have not had a chance to make my hair darker and my true color will start to take over the darker color."

"Do you know what needs to be done to your hair and how to do so?" Lady Stark asked.

"Yes, but not without some help."

"Let us get you settled into your room and after dinner we shall see about getting these items," Lady Stark told her. "And I will help you with this."

"Thank you Lady Stark." Daena said with a smile.

"Well we cannot have you walking around Winterfell every day with your hair covered," she said. "That would be a way to draw suspicion when that is the last thing we need."

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you to all those who are reviewing/following/favoriting this story. It means a lot to me and I hope that you are enjoying the story. Feel free to ask me if there is something you are curious about. And as always, thank you to Maddie Rose for being an amazing beta! _

_A/N2: I don't own Game of Thrones..._

* * *

**_Chapter__ Four_**

Six weeks at Winterfell. That was how long it had been since she had arrived and every day Daena grew more and more anxious. Her days seemed to be ever so long, longer than when she was living with just her and her father. During the nights, she wished that was where she could be. After her first night in Winterfell, Lady Stark had a maid to help Daena with dressing and her hair or anything else that she might need or want.

Hearing a knock on the door of her chambers, Daena saw as the person behind the door opened it. As she finished tying the laces on the front of her riding dress.

"Are we to go today?"

Smiling at the young girl, Daena went and sat at the chair before motioning for the young one to come in further.

"And just where did you plan on going today?"

"Riding!" she smiled. "You did promise that we would go soon."

Daena could not deny this to Arya. As she started braiding her hair, Arya Stark came to stand next to her. "I did say that we could go," Daena told her. "What else did I say?"

"That we should allow the boys to come with us," Arya said with a long sigh. "What if they don't want to?"

"Then we take a guard with us," Daena said with a smile on her face. "But first we will both need to eat something."

Arya smiled and took Daena's hand and pulled her to the hall. When they got there, Daena saw that Lady Stark had already left so it was just Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon and Lord Stark. She didn't voice it but she was glad that Theon wasn't there at the table.

"Arya, did you wake her up?" Robb asked his youngest sister, slightly bemused. "You are supposed to wait for her to wake up before you start to pester her about what you wish to do."

"She did not wake me," Daena spoke up before Arya had the chance to insult her brother. "I was just getting ready to leave my bedroom so that I could eat when Arya found me."

"It seems to me Arya," Lord Stark said with a smile upon his face. "That your Septa may turn you into a lady yet."

"I wouldn't say that," Bran laughed before looking at Daena. "What are you doing today?"

"Riding," Arya spoke up for Daena when she saw that she was eating. "Daena promised we would go last week, but then she was not up to, but now she is."

"And where do you plan on riding to?"

"We had not decided just yet," Daena said. "Arya?"

Arya gave a noticeable sigh before turning to look at Robb and Jon. "If you wish to come with us you are welcome to."

"Nicely put Arya," Eddard Stark told his daughter. "I'll have to join you on another day."

"Well," Robb smiled at Daena as she took a sip of her water. "I guess that leaves us to escort you."

"Don't go to any trouble on our part," Daena said as she placed her goblet down on the table before turning to the young girl. "Arya ten minutes."

Seeing the grin on the young girl's face, Daena couldn't hold a smile in if she had truly tried to. "I'll get your cloak, Daena."

Before she could say anything else, Arya was racing out of the hall to collect Daena's cloak as well as her own. "I suppose that leaves me to saddling the horses. Bran are you going to join us?"

Looking over at his father as if to ask if would be okay with him if he were to go with them. When he saw that his father nodded his head, he smiled. "Can Rickon come too?"

"I want to ride with Daena!" Rickon called out as he got out of his seat and walked around and sat next to her.

"I guess we should get those horses saddled."

Standing up, she smiled at the others at the table as they also stood up to get ready to go. "Rickon, come see Daena's horse before it gets saddled."

"All of you will be careful," Eddard Stark told them as he watched them all getting up to leave the hall. "And be back before dinner."

* * *

Sitting with Rickon on her horse, Daena felt relaxed. It was the first time since arriving in Winterfell that she had felt so at ease with her current situation. Six long weeks she'd been at Winterfell. Although it hadn't been as bad as she first thought it would be when she left the only home she knew to come here. Arya and Bran were the first two of Lord Stark's children to actually make her feel welcome in their home. But after the second week everyone seemed to accept that she would be staying with them for the time being.

"Daena, do you have any weapons with you?" Arya's voice drifted to her ears from a little bit ahead of her.

"I do," she said with a small smile. "I have my daggers and my bow and arrows hidden under my horse's blanket."

"Can I see a dagger?" Arya asked, unable to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Arya," Robb said looking at his youngest sister who was just so eager to do what Daena was allowed to do freely. "Lady Daena is older than you so she can carry her weapons in case something were to happen."

"Like an attack?" Rickon asked from his spot in front of Daena.

"Yes," Robb answered. "She is old enough to be responsible for herself and those around her if she needs to."

"Would you protect us?" Rickon asked. "If you had to? Would you want to?"

"I would protect you little one," Daena told him. "And it would because I wanted to. I would not wish anything to happen to any of you."

"Even Sansa?" Arya asked.

"Even Sansa."

Everyone had a small laugh at that. It was no secret that Arya and her sister Sansa had troubles getting along a lot of the times. In Daena's opinion it had to do with not only the age gap, but the fact that the girls were nothing alike.

"Are you going to live at Winterfell from now on?" Bran asked. "I don't think any of us would like you to leave."

"Eventually I will have to leave," Daena said honestly. "When the time is right, but you shouldn't fear for that time. I think now that I've gotten to know you all so well I would like to come back and visit."

"You like Winterfell that much?" Jon asked from his horse between Bran and Arya. "What of your own home?"

"The home my father and I lived in was burned down," Daena told them. "No one was hurt in the fire, but the house could not be saved. I was sent to Winterfell as he looked for answers."

"You don't have a home?" Rickon asked as he leaned back to look at her face. "You can stay at Winterfell with us. We wouldn't mind and there is plenty of room."

No one could help themselves and they all laughed. Rickon made it sound as if it were the simplest thing in Westeros, but Daena knew differently. She cared for the Stark family and that included Jon Snow. He might be a bastard but he was a good and kind man. Theon Greyjoy was a man that she wished she had never met. There was just something about him that made it hard for Daena to trust and then there were her father's words in the back of her mind. _Never trust a Greyjoy._

Glancing at Robb who was riding next to her, Daena gave him a smile that he returned before looking back to where the others were all in a good mood. They continued on for a little while before Jon stopped everyone. Looking back to his brother, he nodded his head in one direction before dismounting his horse.

"Bran! Arya!" Robb called to them. "Come here!"

"Robb," Daena said, her voice calm. She could feel there was something wrong just before she saw an arrow fly and hit a tree. "What's going on?"

"Wildlings." Arya said as she and Bran came up to them.

"They get braver with each passing day," Robb stated. "Arya, Bran. I want you both to be careful when you ride back to Winterfell with Daena."

"But-"

"Arya, now is not the time to argue with me. Do as I tell you."

"Come on Arya," Daena said as she motioned for the young girl to ride ahead of her. "Let your brothers take care of this."

Nodding her head, Arya and Daena followed Bran who was already heading back to Winterfell. Turning to look at Robb, Daena asked. "Should I have your father send men to help you?"

"No," Robb said shaking his head. "Just take care of them."

Nodding her head in understanding, Daena took off with Rickon still seated in front of her in the saddle.

"Will Robb and Jon be alright?"

Hearing the worry in his voice, Daena's heart went out to the youngest of the Stark children. "Do not fret, Rickon, your brothers will be right behind us."

Catching up to Arya was easy enough, but what she hadn't expected was the arrow that came from ahead of them. Daena didn't see where the arrow landed, but knew it was bad when her horse collapsed to the ground. With her arm around Rickon, she made sure that she took the brunt of the fall to the forest floor.

"Daena!"

Hearing Arya's cry, Daena got up while holding Rickon to her as she raced to where the young girl looked frightened. Putting the boy on his feet, she grabbed the skirt of her dress and placed it in Rickon's hand.

"Back away from her and the horse."

Daena knew she had to keep her own fear in check. She made a promise to Robb that she would make sure that his siblings got to Winterfell and she would be damned if she would let some wildlings harm the Starks in any possible way.

"What do we have here?"

Not waiting to give them an answer, Daena grabbed the dagger that was in the hidden pocket of her cloak and threw it without lining up her shot. She knew in the real world there would be no time to make the perfect shot, she'd have to just throw. Seeing that her shot landed in the throat of the larger wildling, she moved closer to get to Arya.

"I'm not afraid to kill you all," Daena said, her confidence growing with each step she took. "If you have any smarts about you, you'll leave and never bother us again."

"Then it is a shame that you don't have the smarts," the woman sneered. "You've thrown your dagger and now you have no weapons."

"I'm smarter than you think. I may be a mere woman, but that wasn't my only weapon."

Seeing the woman charging where she stood in front of Rickon, Daena had to think fast before things got dangerous. Well more dangerous. If she were alone with the wildlings, it wouldn't be so bad, but her first thoughts were to make sure that the Stark children got home safely. She did not need Robb or even Lord Stark to think that she had put Rickon and Arya in danger for no reason.

Side stepping the woman, Daena grabbed Rickon and placed him in front of Arya. Withdrawing another dagger from her cloak, she watched as the woman charged at her once more. Throwing the dagger with all she had, Daena hit her target but not before feeling an arrow hit her in the side. That was when she saw the archer taking his aim with his own dagger. Mounting the horse quickly, she sat behind Arya and urged the horse forward. With her back to the Wildlings, Daena made sure her body covered Arya's who was holding onto Rickon.

As they rode towards Winterfell, Daena tried to silence her cries as she felt a burning sensation in her arm, but she refused to look at it. She had to get Arya and Rickon into Winterfell and to safety, that was her priority. As soon as they were within the walls, she felt herself relax a little. In the courtyard she saw Robb and Jon had return and were talking with Bran who stood next to his father.

"Thank the Gods..." Lord Stark said as he came towards them. "Are you three alright?"

"Daena is the only one hurt," Arya said. "They killed her horse. Her bow and arrows are still under the blanket."

Daena watched as Lord Stark helped Rickon down and checked him over before assisting Arya down and checking her over as well.

"I told you to come straight to Winterfell," Robb said as he approached the horse where Daena was still sitting. "You could have gotten Arya and Rickon hurt or even killed."

"Stop it!" Arya yelled at her older brother. "You weren't there! She protected us! It wasn't her fault. The Wildlings came out of no where. Don't blame her."

Before Robb or Lord Stark could say anything to Arya, Daena could not keep herself on the horse any longer. For the first time since she was a child, she fell from her horse and knew no more.

* * *

_A/N: And there is another chapter done! Woot! Let me know what you guys think! Already working on chapter five and your reviews make me work faster ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you to Maddie Rose for being an amazing beta and working with me on this story! _

_A/N2: I don't own Game of Thrones..._

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

"The arrow was deep, but we pulled it out as well as we could," Maester Luwin stated sounding as tired as he looked. "The dagger had a poison that has entered her body. We are making her as comfortable as possible right now. Her fever has yet to break."

"Will she die?"

The four adults standing in the hallway turned to look at the young girl who had quietly approached them.

"Arya..."

"Will Daena die?"

Maester Luwin gave the young Stark girl a sad smile. "Only time will tell us. Everything that can be done is being done."

"Is she awake?" Robb asked.

"Why do you care?" Arya asked with a glare towards her brother. "Are you going to yell at her again for protecting me and Rickon? She saved both our lives and you acted like she was a common criminal!"

"Arya!" Lady Catelyn Stark said in a tone that was enough of the attitude she was giving out.

"She is not awake," Maester Luwin said. "The fever has taken a lot from her. She was awake a few hours ago before we gave her something to ease the pain. She is sleeping peacefully at the moment. But before she went to sleep, she wanted to know how Arya and Rickon were. She said she had to make sure they were not harmed from the Wildlings."

"He was aiming for me," Arya stated as she looked at her father and then her mother. "The Wildling was aiming to throw the dagger at me. But she got Rickon onto the horse and then she got up. If she hadn't, it would have hit me."

"Arya," Lord Stark said, looking at his youngest daughter. "Are you sure that was how it happened?"

"I'm not lying," Arya said. "Daena made sure if anyone was to get hurt it was her. I don't understand why she would do that."

"Because she loves you," Lord Stark said. "One does not sacrifice themselves unless it is for something or someone they love."

"Can I see her?" Arya asked, hoping they would allow it.

"Maester Luwin?" Lady Stark asked. "Would it be alright for Arya to sit with Daena while she rests?"

"I think that would be alright."

The days seemed to drag on, but Daena stayed bedridden. Maester Luwin made sure that she was comfortable and when the pain came, he made sure she took all of what he gave her. It had been almost two weeks and the Stark family was finally able to take breath without having to worry as much. The fever finally broke and the poison was working its way out of Daena's system. It would be another few weeks before she would truly have any type of strength.

It was no surprise to anyone that Arya was found most days sitting next to Daena's bed or if it was late she was found asleep next to her. Rickon on occasion would also be found in there. The two Stark children knew what Daena had done for them and knew when she was able to be awake for longer periods of time that they would truly thank her for what she had done for them. Although they were young, they were not young enough to not understand what she had sacrificed for them.

It was raining on the day that Maester Luwin told the Stark family that Daena would be able to leave her bed later in the day as long as she had an escort in case she tired herself out. Before he could say that she would be down in a little while, Arya left and ran to Daena's room. Knocking, but not waiting for a response, Arya walked into the room and closed the door. Seeing Daena by the window instead of the bed made the smile on Arya's face grow. When Daena turned her attention from the rain outside to the one who entered her room, she smiled. Patting the windowsill where she was sitting, she motioned for Arya to sit next to her.

When she was within reach, Arya threw her arms around Daena who hugged the younger girl. "I thought you were going to die. A lot of people in Winterfell did when your fever wouldn't break."

"I suppose I'm too stubborn to let a Wildling take me out."

"I'm sorry that I made everyone go riding that day."

Releasing her hold on the youngest Stark daughter, Daena allowed Arya to sit next to her. "Do you think what happened to me was your fault?"

"It was," Arya said as she looked at Daena. "I was the one that made you promise that we could go riding."

"But I did not have to agree to go that day," Daena said. "I know what happened was scary, but when you are around me Arya, I will do what I think is right to protect you and your family. No matter the cost."

"Even Robb?"

"You sound angry with your brother," Daena stated. "Did something happen between the two of you while I was recovering?"

"When we got back to Winterfell after getting away from those Wildlings," Arya started. "Father made sure Rickon and I were alright and then Robb came over and I thought he was going to check on you, but instead he blamed you for what happened. I yelled back and you fell off the horse. It was not your fault, you saved us. Mother and Father both said so. Jon said that it takes great courage for someone who isn't blood to do what you did."

"That is very kind of Jon to say-"

"Its true!" Arya told her. "You were really brave. I wish I was brave like you."

"What else do you wish, Arya?" Daena asked.

"I want to learn to defend those I love," she said quietly. "Father said that you did what you did because you love us. Is that true?"

"I do love you Arya as if you were my own sister. You have a good family here and that is something I wish I did have."

"Jon said once said that you don't have to be blood to be family," Arya said. "Is that true?"

"Very much so," Daena told her. "It means that although you share no relation to someone, you can still feel as if they are your family."

"Then you are family," Arya smiled at her. "When you feel better, will you show me how to shoot my bow? Robb and Jon are better at teaching Bran."

"Only with your father's permission-"

"Granted," Lord Stark said from the doorway of Daena's room. "Arya time for your lessons."

Looking at her father with pleading eyes in hopes that she wouldn't have to go, Arya let out a long sigh. "But sewing is so boring and I'm no good at it."

"Off you go," Lord Stark told her. "I wish to speak to Daena alone."

Nodding her head, Arya turned and looked at Daena. "Will you sit with me at dinner?"

"If you wish it."

With a smile, Arya turned and left the room leaving Lord Stark and Daena to talk about whatever it was that they needed to speak about.

"Lord Stark I-"

Holding up his hand, he motioned for her to continue to sit on the windowsill where she had been sitting with Arya and he took a chair so that he could sit across from her. "How are you feeling today? Maester Luwin believes you shall make a full recovery from this."

"I can feel the injuries and at times I feel tired," Daena admitted to him. "But I do not wish to take anything that will put me back into sleeping for so long. The pain is tolerable."

"Do you remember what happened in the forest?" Lord Stark asked. "The day you went riding with my children."

Taking a deep breath, Daena did not break eye contact with him. "I do."

"Good," he said. "Then you know what I have come to say."

"No, my lord, I truly do not."

"Daena," he said before letting out a sigh. "I have come on behalf of myself and my wife. We would like to thank you for what you did in the forest. Not many in your place would have done the same."

"Rickon and Arya did not deserve any of what those Wildlings had planned," she said. "I would do it again if I had to."

"Even now?" Lord Stark asked. "Knowing the blade that went into your arm had a poison in it?"

"Even now," Daena agreed with him. "I know the pain I feel and I know I was in that bed far longer than I would have liked, but I would do it again to protect them. Although I do wish my horse's life didn't have to be taken that way. He was a loyal steed and I shall miss him greatly."

"You care for them," Lord Stark said. "Not just the younger ones. All of them."

"Before the accident I was never around anyone but my father," Daena told him. She knew it was safe to tell Eddard Stark anything since he already knew her greatest secret. "To be around anyone and have them figure out what I did not see for my whole life until your visit was not a chance my father wanted to take. Do not misunderstand me, I love my father with everything I am and will be, but it lead for a lonely childhood."

"It took weeks for you to feel welcomed in Winterfell."

"My father does not wish for me to trust certain people and so I did not wish to single anyone out so I tried to stay alone while you made the decision of-"

"The decision of your life." Lord Stark finished for her.

"Yes," Daena said as she looked else where. She did not believe she could look into his eyes and hope that he might let her live. "I understand if after what happened you have made the decision."

"I understand that you do not know me as well as your father does and so you do not have much trust in me," Lord Stark said as he stood up. "But I would not make such a rash decision. But if I were to make it that way then I would make it to go in your favor."

If she had wanted to she would not have been able to wipe the surprise off her face. It was at that moment that she knew she had to ask the question that she feared to ask more than anything. "Does that mean you have made your decision, Lord Stark?"

"It does," he said. "Would you like to hear what it is that I have decided?"

"I am scared to know." Daena said, her voice wavering slightly.

"I, Lord Eddard Stark of House Stark and Warden of the North hereby pass judgment on you, Daena Targaryen. You will live. It will not be by my hand that your life is taken from you."

Releasing the breath she had been holding in, Daena could feel the tears stinging her eyes. When she found her voice once more, she looked back at him. "Thank you Lord Stark. I will not disappoint you or your house."

"I've seen you open your heart to my family and to the people of Winterfell when you could have stayed in your room scared of what being here could mean," he told her. "There is something that I wish to show you. Something that belongs to you."

"Something that belongs to me?" Daena asked confused. "I don't think that is possible. This is the first time I've been to Winterfell."

"It belongs to you because it belongs to your family. Your blood family."

When her eyes grew larger in surprise, Daena nodded her head in understanding. Once they left the room, they would not speak of where exactly they were going, but a part of her was curious to have something that was left behind by her family even if she didn't know them.

"Would you allow me to show you to the crypts of Winterfell?" Lord Stark questioned her.

"The crypts?" she asked.

"I could not have it around in plain sight," he told her with a half smile. "Robert has loyal people all around and I do not trust the Lannister's."

"You are friends with King Robert," Daena stated. "What will happen to you if he finds out about me?"

"You will be protected," he promised her. "Do not fear Robert."

"Then I would like to see what it is that my family has left behind."

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews make me post faster! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This is my first Game of Thrones story, so here goes nothing! I hope that you enjoy it! And huge thanks to Maddie Rose for being an amazing beta!_

_A/N2: I don't own anything..._

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

Walking down the stone staircase, Daena had been careful to make sure none of the Starks followed her down to the crypts. It wouldn't have bothered her if Lord or Lady Stark had come looking for her, but she wanted to be alone for the time being. It was only two days ago that Lord Stark had followed her back down into the crypts. Darkness was not what she preferred, not in this way, not when it was met with those who were no longer around. Being shown what was hidden near his sister's statue, Lord Stark had placed a large dragon egg in her hands. It was not that heavy, but it was so big she had to hold it with both her hands to keep from dropping it.

"_You took this the night my father fled with me?" Daena asked as she sat in the dirt of the crypt with the egg next to her as she ran her hand over it. "Or was it before everything that happened with the Mad King?"_

"_My sister, Lyanna," Lord Stark said looking at the statue that was made of her likeness. "She died in my arms. I know King Robert wished her to be buried in King's Landing where he could visit her more often, but I promised to bring her home."_

"_You fulfilled your promise to her." Daena stated, not being able to take her eyes off the egg in front of her._

"_I wish that things had not come to what they did," he told her. "I believe neither did she."_

"_How old was she?"_

"_She was young. Too young to understand certain things," Lord Stark admitted. "You could call her a free spirit. Much like Arya and like you. You try not to show it, but I had years of watching my sister fight what was to be in her life."_

"_And what is it that I'm fighting Lord Stark?" Daena asked as she lifted her eyes from the egg to look at him._

"_You fight your blood, but it will always be there. It is in your house words."_

"_Fire and Blood." Daena said softly. Looking towards the older man she asked what was on her mind. "How did the other Targaryen's get their dragons to hatch?"_

"_No one truly knows," Lord Stark admitted. "Many things were destroyed during King Robert's rebellion."_

"_Including your family?" Daena asked._

"_My family?"_

"_Your wife," Daena said as she turned her eyes to look at her dragon egg. "She loves the children you have given her, but she detests Jon Snow. He might be a bastard, but that was no fault of his own. I suppose she believes having him here is a reminder of what you did during the rebellion."_

"_Everyone has a story," Lord Stark told her as he picked up the egg and placed it back to where he had been hiding it for years. "What we should ask is how the dangerous the journey may be."_

"_I'm not afraid," Daena said as she looked at him. "I have been sheltered my whole life. The time has come to spread my wings and fly."_

"_And what wings will those be? Raven wings or perhaps dragon wings?"_

_Daena gave Lord Stark a small smile. "I am a Targaryen."_

"_Only in blood."_

The days came and went since Daena had been shown the dragon egg by Lord Stark and she felt as if she was no closer to figuring out how to hatch the dragon that slept inside. Arya seemed to check on her at least once a day, but Robb never said a word to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about that since she knew what she had done had not only saved his siblings lives, but her own as well. There would be no apology coming from her for her actions that day.

"Robb? Robb?" Jon Snow called to his half-brother. "Are you alright?"

Nodding his head, Robb looked away from where Arya was shooting arrows with Daena. Both wearing riding dresses as if they intended to take a ride or had already taken a ride. When Jon looked to where his brother's gaze was, he nodded with an understanding.

"Have you spoken to her?" Jon asked.

"To who?" Robb asked.

"To Daena," Jon said. "If I remember correctly the last thing you said to her was uncalled for. Arya's words, not mine. But she is right."

"She put herself in danger." Robb reminded him.

"To protect Arya and Rickon from the wildlings in the forest. One of us should have gone with them, but it is in the past now."

"I should have been there and protected them," Robb said as he shook his head before looking back to where the girls were practicing. "That was why I was there."

"And what of Bran and myself?" Jon asked. "Do you blame us?"

"Bran is just a boy. He listened to what he was told."

"And me?"

Sighing, Robb turned and looked at his brother. "You were at my side as you usually are. Fighting with me when I need help."

"We were outnumbered," Jon reminded him. "Do not place the blame on Daena because she protected our family at the cost of her own life. She is still here and you have a chance to tell her."

Robb snapped his neck as he looked at Jon in confusion. "A chance to tell her what?"

"You, my brother like Daena."

"Of course I like her," Robb with a half hearted laugh. "I do like you at times too."

"Not what I meant and you know it," Jon said throwing his brother an unamused glance before looking as Arya hit the target dead center before dropping the bow and jumping into Daena's arms. They were too far away to hear what words were being exchanged, but Arya laughed and got ready to fire another arrow. "I can see why you would like her. She's very special."

"What would you know of anything special, Snow?"

Rolling his eyes, Jon didn't say anything as Theon joined them as they continuted to watch the archery range. "Looks like your sister has improved."

"She has." Robb said before turning and leaving his brother and his friend in his wake, but before Robb could get too far he heard Jon speak up.

"She won't be in Winterfell forever," he called to Robb. "Forgive her and forgive yourself so that you may move forward."

"Tomorrow," Robb called back. "On my honor, I will seek her out tomorrow and speak to her."

And with that said, Robb headed towards where he believed Bran and Rickon were having their lessons with Maester Luwin. He wished to speak to the Maester privately about Daena's injuries before speaking to her. He just hoped that she would not be too busy for him, after all it had been awhile since he had spoken to her and he was the only one to blame for that because Daena had tried to speak with him on more than one occasion.

Waking up that night Daena took a few deep breaths to calm herself. It was a dream and she was still safe inside Winterfell. Her dream had felt so real as if it were telling her something. The only thing she could remember was the blood and the fire. _Fire and Blood. _Those were her house words, but something was telling her that they were more than just words. _Fire and Blood. _Running her hands through her hair, Daena tossed the furs off her bed. The candles in her room were dim at best now. It had to be in the middle of the night, but it had just occurred to her that she had the answer for the mystery of her dragon egg. Dressing warmly, Daena made sure she had her daggers hidden on her before grabbing her cloak and leaving her chambers.

Her first stop was down to the crypts. The crypts seemed a bit scarier then they had been when she and Lord Stark had been here. It didn't help that she was alone and it was in the dead of the night. Taking a calming breath, she slowly made her way towards where the egg was hidden by Lyanna Stark. Picking up the egg, she held it close to her as she looked upon that stone statue of Lord Stark's sister. When Lord Stark had spoken of his sister, Daena could tell that he loved his sister and not even death could take that love away. Thinking about that made her wonder if anyone would love her the way Lord Stark loved his sister and his wife. With a sigh, she turned and headed out of the crypts with the egg secure in her arms.

As she was heading towards the stables, Daena heard someone walking behind her. Without making it too obvious, she hurried her steps so that she could leave and attempt to get the egg hatched.

"Daena."

Closing her eyes for a second, before turning and looking into the eyes of Lord Stark.

"I didn't think anyone was up, Lord Stark," Daena said as she relaxed when she saw that he was indeed alone. "I was trying to be as quiet as possible."

"One of the guards came to me when you left your chambers in what seemed like a hurry," Lord Stark said. "You went to the crypts first?"

"I did," Daena said. "I believe that I know how to do it now."

"And how is that?" he asked.

"The house words," Daena said picking her words carefully, unsure who could be listening to their late night conversation. "It was in the house words and I was thinking of it before I went to sleep and I dreamt of it. I am sure that this will work. I believe it will take time, but it shall work."

"Where do you plan to do this?" Lord Stark asked.

"I was going to take a horse into the forest and stay there until it worked," Daena said. "I do not know how long it will take."

"I shall go with you," Lord Stark stated before they both started walking towards the stables. "I will not allow anything to happen to you while we wait."

"Lord Stark," Daena said as she stopped walking for a moment. "You do not have to protect me. If you wish to go back to bed, I would understand."

"No Daena," Lord Stark told her. "I wish to do this."

Nodding her head in understanding, Daena with the company of Lord Stark headed for the stables where they would saddle a pair of horses so that they could leave Winterfell with the egg in hopes that the dragon would hatch that night.

Lord Stark saddled both horses; hers was a grey horse that was fast and a gift from Lord and Lady Stark after her own horse had fallen after encountering the wildlings. Securing her bow and arrows under the blanket, Daena carefully got onto the horse and waited for Lord Stark to mount his brown horse. For the first time that night, she noticed the sword at his side.

"Do you believe we shall find trouble?" Daena asked, her eyes still on his sword.

"It will not hurt us to be prepared," Lord Stark stated. "Are you ready?"

"I'll follow you." Daena said softly.

Nodding his head, Lord Stark steered his horse out of the stables and into the forest with Daena following close behind him. It was cold out in the night, so Daena was thankful that she had dressed appropriately. She did not want to hatch a dragon only to freeze to death soon after. They rode away from Winterfell and she didn't know exactly where Lord Stark wanted to go, but she figured he wanted to be far enough from his home that no one would just stumble upon them and what they were doing. After he was sure this is where he wanted to stop, Lord Stark slowed his horse down before stopping him completely and Daena followed his example.

After getting off his horse, Lord Stark walked over to Daena to help her as well, but instead she handed him the egg while she slipped down from the saddle.

"Where do we go from here?" Daena asked as she led her horse in the same direction as Lord Stark.

"This is far enough from Winterfell that no one will find us here," he told her as he faced her. "What needs to be done?"

"Will someone come looking for us?"

"If they do," Lord Stark said as he handed her the egg back. "They will not find us for awhile."

Feeling calmer and a little glad that she wasn't about to be left alone to do this, Daena nodded her head. "We need to start a fire. The egg will have to be placed inside it the fire once it is hot enough. But the fire must be large enough to swallow the egg."

Lord Stark understood and went about to create the fire and Daena sat down with the egg and took out one of her daggers.

_Fire and Blood._

_Fire and Blood._

_Fire and Blood._

Chanting the Targaryen house words, her house words, it was becoming clearer and clearer what she had to do. It was her blood that would awake the dragon. Her dragon.

It didn't take Lord Stark very long to get the fire going. Rising to her feet, she made her way over to where he stood by the fire. "This should be big enough."

"It is," Daena agreed nodding her head in agreement even though Lord was staring into the blaze. Turning and looking at him, she gave him a small smile. "Hold this please."

Handing him the egg once again, she crouched down and took the dagger from her boot. She knew Lord Stark was now watching her every movement. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but he was merely curious as to what would happen.

"Fire and Blood."

Closing her hand over the blade, she swiped the blade down her hand and towards her wrist. Holding back the hiss of pain, Daena released her grip on the blade before dropping the dagger to the ground as she took the egg from Lord Stark. Cradling the egg between her arm and body, she placed her hand that was bleeding on the egg. Withdrawing her hand, she squeezed it allowing for more blood to flow out of her hand. Placing her bleeding hand back onto the egg, she walked over to the fire. Kneeling next to the blaze, she took a deep breath before carefully placing the egg into the fire.

Stepping away, she turned and looked at Lord Stark as he took her cut hand into his own and wrapped it in a cloth to stop the bleeding.

"The blood of a Targaryen and fire."

"I believe that is how it is to be done."

"And now we wait," Lord Stark said. "For however long it shall take."

For the first few hours Daena watched the fire, never looking away. She didn't wish to miss it if her dragon or rather when. The hours seemed to go on and on before they heard anything, but when she heard the sounds, Daena knew it had worked. Leaping to her feet, she made her way to where the fire was still going. Then she heard it again, her dragon.

Just as she was about to put her hand forth, Daena felt Lord Stark grab her hand stopping her. Looking up at him in confusion he just looked at her and then the fire. "Trust me."

Nodding his head, he released her arm. Pulling her sleeve up so it wouldn't catch fire, she placed her hand into the flame. Leaving it in there for a few moments, then she smiled and brought it out of the fire.

Lord Eddard Stark was in complete awe.

When he found that dragon egg with his sister's body, never did he think he would see it hatch. Looking at the creature in the hand of Daena, he understood why he and Ser Ian Thorne had spared this child's life. It wasn't just because she was a babe, it was because she was meant to be saved. Daena of House Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. In his heart, he knew that she would do good and it was why she was spared a death like her family.

"He will be a large one," Daena said, her eyes dancing with delight as she watched the dragon walk up her arm to rest upon her shoulder. "I can tell."

"Have you thought of a name?"

Looking into the eyes of Lord Stark she smiled and nodded her head. "North. For he was born in the North."

"You honor us," Lord Stark told her. "I hope that this will not be the end of our friendship."

"Winterfell was cold when I arrived," Daena told him. "I was scared, but now I think I shall miss it greatly. Along with the people inside."

"You understand why we must part ways here," Lord Stark said. "I wish it could be another way."

"It would be hard to hide a baby dragon inside Winterfell. No one must know about it. Tell your family that I wish them well."

"And we wish it for you as well," Lord Stark told her. "Lady Daena Targaryen."

* * *

_A/N: So there is chapter six! Let me know what you think! I will do my best to get some extra writing in before I leave on my five month trip. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This is my first Game of Thrones story, so here goes nothing! I hope that you enjoy it! And huge thanks to Maddie Rose for being an amazing beta!_

_A/N2: I don't own anything..._

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

Morning came and went. It wasn't unusual for Daena to disappear in the early hours of the day, but when the noon meal came and she wasn't there, Robb noticed that he was not the only one to notice Daena's absence. Jon was looking to where she would normally sit next to Arya, but she wasn't there.

"Has something happened to Daena?" Robb asked, looking over at his father who stopped bringing his food to his mouth.

"Now you care?" Arya asked, glaring in his direction.

"Arya!" Catelyn said in a disapproving voice.

"I bet that it was his fault she left without saying goodbye! She was my friend and now she's gone because he thought she did something wrong and she didn't."

"That's enough," Lord Stark said. "Daena left before dawn this morning."

"Before dawn?" Jon asked his father. "Did someone go with her? The roads can be dangerous."

"She was by herself and she isn't traveling by the main roads. She will be fine once she reaches her father."

"How will we know when that is?" Bran, who had been sitting quietly asked.

It wasn't just Arya and Rickon who would miss her. Daena had left her mark on all of Winterfell, especially the Stark children.

"I'm sure that she'll send a raven as soon as she can." Lady Catelyn Stark told them. "Eat up. Bran you and Rickon have your lessons with Maester Luwin. Sansa will you and Arya be sewing today?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Sansa didn't look up from her plate of food. She was pushing it around her plate, but not really eating it.

"Father?" Sansa said as she found her voice a few minutes later.

When he looked her way, she looked at Robb before looking back to him. "Why did Daena leave without saying goodbye to anyone? Did she not like it here?"

"It was my understanding that her father was very insistent that she come right away so when she received the raven she got to work on gathering what she needed," Lord Stark told his eldest daughter. "What was your other question Sansa?"

"Did she not like it here, Father?" the young girl repeated herself.

"I know that she truly loved Winterfell," Lord Stark said. "But as much as we want it to be, this was not Daena's home. Her own father wished for her to return to him. I believe he might have found a new home for them."

"In the North?" Rickon asked. "May we go and visit them?"

"Perhaps one day we shall."

"Do you think she will miss us?" Rickon asked

"Some more than others." Jon said looking down at his plate.

It was hard to believe that she was gone to someplace not even his father knew. Without saying a word, Robb stood up and left the hall.

* * *

_It was Sansa's name day and there was to be a celebration that night. Apparently when your name day comes around in Winterfell it was a cause for a celebration. Robb along with his half-brother Jon Snow and his father's ward Theon Greyjoy were the last of them to arrive to the hall for the celebrations. When he looked towards his father, he saw her. Daena, his father's guest for the time being. She looked beautiful in a dress that his mother had given to her. The dark blue with silver embroidery looked amazing on her._

_Feeling an arm bump into his shoulder, Robb looked at Jon who he considered his best friend with a confused look upon his face. Leaning closer to Robb, Jon whispered so that Theon wouldn't hear so there would not be a chance for him to tease either Robb or Daena._

"_Instead of staring at her, why don't you go speak to her?" _

_Looking at his brother, Robb had a look of surprise on his face._

"_She's speaking with Father."_

"_You two must be the most stubborn in Winterfell," Jon said as he glanced at Daena as she made her way towards the brothers who had been slowly making their way over to them. "I don't think she's busy right now."_

_When Daena stopped in front of them she gave a smile that didn't reach all the way to her eyes as it usually did. _

"_Isn't being late to your younger sister's name day considered rude?" she asked looking back and forth between the brothers. "And don't even try and say you forgot that it was today. Everyone in Winterfell has been made aware of what day this is for the past week by Sansa herself."_

"_But if we don't pay attention to what Sansa says then how are we to know what day it is?" Robb asked, a grin spreading across his features._

"_Who got Arya into a proper dress?" Jon asked as he interrupted the banter happening in front of him. _

"_I did," Daena smiled as she turned and looked at the youngest Stark daughter. "I think she looks lovely."_

"_How did you do it?" Robb asked as he looked to where Arya was standing on a bench talking to their father._

"_Have you ever tried to convince her to put one on before?" Daena asked them._

"_Once or twice before I quit trying," Robb said with a small laugh as he glanced at Jon who had a grin on his face. "It can be tiring to get her into a dress for name day celebrations."_

"_Are you jesting with me?" Daena asked. "Because I found it done fairly easy."_

"_Truly?" Robb asked, not hiding the surprise in his voice. "Did you bribe her with something?"_

_This time the grin upon Daena's face did reach her eyes which were the beautiful shade of violet that he had ever seen. It was said that only Targaryen's had those color of eyes, but looking at Daena he didn't see a Targaryen, just the daughter of a friend of his father's. He doubted that his father would allow a Targaryen into his home so freely, not after what had happened with his sister. But it didn't matter because Daena wasn't a Targaryen, she lacked the silvery blonde hair that truly set them apart._

"_Why would I have to do something like that?" Daena smiled at him. "I mean just because I refused to go riding with her next week if she did not put that dress on does not mean I had to bribe Arya with anything."_

"_Daena, I do not know how you figured out how to do it and without a big fuss," Robb said with a smile. "But I am happy for it."_

"_It won't take away from Sansa's name day celebrations. There would have been hell to pay if it had." Jon stated as he ran a hand through his curls that he had attempted to tame before he had met up with Robb an d Theon before adventuring into the hall._

"_I understand that Sansa likes to enjoy her name day celebrations, so it was my pleasure to help out in a small way."_

"_It is bigger than you think it is."_

_Smiling at Robb, Daena could feel the blush rise to her face. _

"_They are starting to dance." Jon said, trying to get his brother to make a move on Daena. _

_Both brothers had heard how Daena was an only child who grew up with just a father and there was no close village where she could have made friends. It came as no shock that she would be shy around everyone, but the way she avoided Theon was just a mystery to the Stark children. _

_Although she had grown up with only her father around, Daena seemed to handle life in Winterfell fairly well. It wasn't just the people that talked about her it was the way Arya seemed to idolize her. There were days when Robb and Jon would find them at the archery range practicing and it made Arya happy to know that there were some females that did not act like Sansa when they were older._

"_Daena," Robb said grabbing her attention away from where couples were making their way to the dance floor. "Would you care to dance with me?"_

_Her eyes were full of surprise and for a moment Robb was about to take the words back, but she had agreed by putting her hand in his which allowed him to lead her out there._

"_I must confess that I am not a very good dancer," Daena told him as they made their way over to the floor that had been cleared. "I haven't had much practice."_

"_It almost sounds as if you are trying to get out of our dance," Robb smiled as he pulled her closer. Leaning down so that he was a breath away from her ear he whispered, "Do not fear, I will show you all you need to know."_

"Robb?"

Turning and facing his brother, Robb held up a dagger. "I meant to give it back to her today. I wanted nothing more than to ask her to forgive me for my behavior and now it looks as if it will be too late."

"I think we shall see her again one day."

"Why do you say that?"

Shaking his head at his brother, Jon looked at Robb. He was ever the image of his mother while he was the image of their father without a second thought, but Robb only saw them as brothers and Jon knew he needed to know. "After you left the hall father was questioned more about Daena and if he really thought she would return one day."

"And what did Father have to say about that?"

"He spoke to her about Winterfell before she left. She spoke of how she fell in love with the people and if her own father hadn't needed her then she would love to come back to the North and spend her days here."

"Why did I wait so long?" Robb asked. "I am so stupid! I just didn't think that she would leave so soon or that she wouldn't even say goodbye to anyone."

"No one knew she was leaving," Jon told him. "And I am sure that she would have said goodbye to everyone if she had the chance. Father says the letter was urgent that she go to him. And who is she to disobey her father? Was she given a reason to stay in the North or even in Winterfell?"

"She could have stayed for me!" Robb shouted at his brother who was trying to contain a smirk. "I kissed her."

That was not what Jon was expecting to hear from his brother. "You kissed who?"

"I kissed Daena. It wasn't planned, but I would do it again if I could. It happened three days before that ride."

"The ride that changed many things," Jon said. "When she does come back I would suggest that you talk to her about everything and make sure that you apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Robb asked.

"Apologize for what happened after the ride, but also for not asking her to stay in Winterfell."

"Father said that her stay was only temporary."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't ask her to stay."

* * *

It only took her two days to meet up with her father and Daena felt her eyes fill with tears at the sight of him. When he saw her she gave him the smile that reached to her eyes as he made his way to her. Dismounting her horse, she quickly made her way over to him. Throwing her arms around her father, she hugged him tightly and she felt him wrap his arms around her as well.

"I have missed you so much," Daena told him. "So much has happened since I last saw you."

"I told you that Lord Stark was an honorable man."

"You did," she said with a grin on her face. "And like you like to always believe you were right. But that was not what I was speaking of."

"Then what were you speaking of?" her father asked.

Untying the laces of her cloak, Daena let him see the creature that was resting upon her shoulder.

"You have a dragon."

Nodding her head, she smiled as she placed her hand on allowed the blood red dragon step into her hand. "Lord Stark had a dragon egg. He found it with the body of his sister and that was where he had been hiding it until he deemed me worthy of my life."

"And what is your dragon's name?"

"North."

"Uncommon for a dragon name."

"He was brought to the north where he was hatched and it is where he shall grow to be big and strong."

"You love this creature already."

"I do."

Nodding his head, her father led her closer to the camp fire and that is when she noticed the other person sitting by the flames. Moving her hand to hide her dragon, her father shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

"Lady Daena Thorne."

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage," Daena said looking at the man in front of her. "You know my name but I do not know yours."

"I am Benjen Stark and my brother is the Lord of Winterfell. He has written to me about you and how I should help you if you need it. You have earned high praise from him and that is enough for me."

"Even though Targaryen blood runs in my veins?" Daena asked.

"You saved my brother's children," Benjen said. "Something you did not need to do, but did it anyways. You have earned my trust and I will help you in any way that I can."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This is my first Game of Thrones story, so here goes nothing! I hope that you enjoy it! And huge thanks to Maddie Rose for being an amazing beta!_

_A/N2: I don't own anything..._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

A year went by ever so slow in Daena's mind. Many days seemed to merge together when she first arrived to a home that was near a forest, yet was a half a days ride when she needed to speak with Benjen Stark. Usually when she would go to see Benjen she would have a letter from Winterfell with him for her and she would have one for him to send. It was too dangerous to send them from where she was living, but Benjen didn't mind doing this. He did, afterall offer to help in anyway that he could. Today was one of those, but it was also different.

Seeing the man in black, Daena smiled knowing that it was Benjen. But what she failed to see is the man by the fire he had started. Slowing her horse so that she could dismount, Daena grabbed the reins before she started walking over to the man she now considered a friend.

"Benjen."

"Daena," he said. "It is good to see you well. I've just returned from Winterfell. The King has asked Ned to be the Hand of the King."

"So he has left Winterfell?"

"Yes," he nodded. "The same day we left. But we went down a separate road."

"We?" Daena asked, unsure how she felt about seeing another person with Benjen. "Who is this other person you speak of?"

"Actually there were a few other men and a dwarf with us as we came towards Castle Black."

"And where are they now?" she asked, knowing that if she didn't like the answer, she would get back on her horse and leave.

"They are at the wall by now," Benjen told her. "Well besides one. I think you two know each other."

As Benjen called the other man and told him to come over, Daena watched him. Tightening her grip on the reins, she watched as he came closer and closer. That was when she saw his face and she let out a small gasp.

"Jon, I believe you know my friend here."

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage," Jon said as he looked at the hooded figure. "For you know who I am, but I do not know who you are."

Dropping the reins, Daena lifted her hands and pushed back the hood of her cloak. Her eyes saw the surprise on his face and she gave him a small smile. "Hello Jon Snow."

"Daena?" Jon asked, unsure what his eyes told him was right in front of him.

"Your eyes don't deceive you Jon," Benjen told him. "I'll give you time to talk."

"You look different."

"Ever since I was a young girl my father took things into his own hands to make sure that I wouldn't look like others in my family."

"Lord Thorne?"

"He's my father by every right," Daena told him. "Just not by blood."

"Does my father know?"

"Lord Stark knows everything."

"Everything?" Jon asked as they started making their way over to the fire so that they could attempt to stay warm.

"Can I trust you Jon Snow?" Daena asked as she looked into his eyes as they sat on a log near the flames to keep warm from the cold.

"I believe you can," Jon told her. "Are you in some kind of danger?"

"She's in danger every day that she lives," Benjen Stark told him as he made his way to her horse. "I'll get her some water."

Nodding her head, Daena turned to look to Jon. "When I was in Winterfell last year I felt things that I had never felt before."

"For Robb?" Jon asked.

Smiling slightly, Daena looked into the flames as she let out a long sigh. It was hard to know who she could trust. There was a difference between who she wanted to trust and who she could trust. Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark, fell into the category of whom she could trust. He might have the name of Snow, but to her, he was a Stark.

"Robb was part of it but he wasn't the only thing that happened to me during my time there."

"You mean your friendship with the Stark children."

"I love them all so much. They are so different from each other, but they love each other no matter what. That includes you Jon."

"My last name is Snow," he said reminding her what was common knowledge at Winterfell. "I'm no Stark."

"Maybe in name you are Snow," she told him with a smile. "But in blood you are a Stark. There is so denying that. You look like your family. I understand not having your blood name."

"What do you mean? You are Lord Thorne's daughter."

"In name, yes." Daena said softly. Turning to look at him, she gave him a smile, but it didn't reach to her eyes like it had in the past. "But not in blood. The blood that runs through me is what can get me killed. Besides Benjen, Lord Stark, Lady Stark and my father no one else knows the truth about me. It could mean the death of me."

"Daena…"

Looking into Jon's caring eyes, Daena took a few breaths. It was the first time she had ever told someone this secret. Someone that she cared about. Jon had always done right by her during her stay in Winterfell and it was time that she was honest with about who she was. Feeling Jon squeeze her hand, she felt the tears come into her eyes.

"My name isn't Daena Thorne," she said softly, not trusting her voice completely. "It's Daena Targaryen. My father was and my mother was Elia Martell."

"Targaryen?" Jon asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Withdrawing her hand, she made to get off the log, but Jon grabbed her hand before looking at her. She didn't know how Jon or anyone she told her secret to would react. Anyone in the Stark family could react poorly considering what her family had done. The Starks had lost Lyanna, but the Targaryen's lost much more, but being the only Targaryen in Westeros could turn out to be dangerous if the wrong person were to find out.

"The blood that runs through you is Targaryen blood?"

Fighting to keep the tears from falling, Daena nodded her head. Until she heard Jon say that her secret was safe, she did not know what to think.

"You've known and you never told us?" Jon asked.

"I couldn't," Daena said as she found her voice. "The reason that I came to Winterfell in the first place was grim enough and Lord Stark believed that it was better that the less people to know the better it would be."

"Didn't you trust us?"

"If anyone were to find out that I'm alive," Daena said as she snatched her hand away from Jon's before standing up and looking at him. "Then not only would my father be dead but yours as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Lords Stark and Thorne spared my life when the lives of the other Targaryen children were not."

"I do not know," Daena sighed. "I had a twin, a brother and my father does not know where he might be. He said that they had to separate us because it would be too suspicious if we were together since my mother had just given birth to us."

"Do you hate my father?"

"No," Daena said shaking her head as she sat back down by Jon. "He has spared my life twice now. How can I hate a man that believes that I am not like my grandfather? I don't want to be like him, but I know there is one man that I wish to die and I hope it to be rather painful."

"A Lannister?"

"Benjen told me about my mother on my last visit before he took off to Winterfell."

"What about her?"

Blinking back the tears, she released her breath before looking at him in the eyes. "Not only was she killed with so many of my family, but she was raped. I can never forgive something like that."

"Uncle Benjen…does he know who it was?"

"A man who believes that he is a knight. They call him the Mountain."

"My father and my uncle seem to trust you."

"And I trust them with my life," Daena said. "Even if that doesn't mean much to you, it means a lot to me."

"Would you have told us?" Jon asked. "Ever?"

"About being a Targaryen?" Daena asked as she looked at him. When she saw him nod his head she thought about it before nodding her head. "Yes, because I trust you all. I left because it wasn't safe for me and I didn't want to take the chance that it could have been dangerous for your family."

"Daena," Jon said as he looked into her eyes. "You can trust me. Your secret is safe with me. I promise."

Leaning over to him, Daena wrapped her arms around Jon. "Thank you Jon."

Standing up, Jon whistled.

Slowly getting to her feet, Daena looked at Jon with confusion written upon her face. He smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her slightly away from the camp. That was when she saw what was coming at them.

"Jon…."

"Don't worry," he told her before crouching down to be level with the creature. "I want you to meet Ghost. My direwolf."

"It is a big wolf."

"_Direwolf." _

"Just like your father's house sigil?" Daena asked curiously as she stepped closer to the large creature.

"Lord Stark executed a deserter. It was the first time that Bran had witnessed it. On the way back, we found the mother dead."

"How?"

"A stag had run it through," Jon said as he petted Ghost. "There were five pups by the body, but Ghost was a little further away."

With a smile on her face, she held out her hand as she kneeled in front of the direwolf. "I had heard they didn't come to the north."

"It must have been a sign that the children of Lord Stark were supposed to have them."

"All of Lord Stark's children have a direwolf now?" Daena asked. "What have they named them?"

"Robb named his GreyWind, Sansa has Lady, Rickon named his Shaggydog, Arya being who she is named hers Nymeria."

"And what about Bran?" Daena smiled as she felt the soft white fur of the direwolf. "What did he name his?"

"He hasn't settled on one yet," Jon said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Maybe when he wakes up. If he wakes up."

Looking at Jon, it was easy for anyone to tell that something was bothering him. Of course he would not come right out and say anything. No that was not how Jon was, but if you wanted to know something, you had to just ask. But that did not mean you would get the answer you are looking for, but something in his eyes told her that he wanted to tell her something.

"Jon…" Daena spoke hesitantly as she looked at him. "Has something happened to Bran?"

Nodding his head, Jon didn't say a word. He wouldn't look at her either, but he looked at their surroundings. The snow wasn't falling, but the wind was still cold. Neither of them had minded. Looking around Jon noticed that his uncle wasn't around and that made him wonder if he knew what they had to talk about was that important or if he just didn't want to join in.

"Jon?"

Daena's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He wasn't usually so lost in his thoughts that he would forget where he was.

"The king and many people from King's Landing came to Winterfell. King Robert asked father to be the next Hand of the King."

"That doesn't explain anything about Bran."

"He was climbing the tower as he has done many times before."

"Bran has always been such a great climber."

Nodding his head, Jon looked at Daena's face. "He fell from the tower and hasn't woken since."

Seeing her face lose its color so fast, Jon grabbed onto her arm to make sure that she would not fall. Closing her eyes, Daena took a few deep breaths before looking into his caring brown eyes.

"Bran doesn't fall."

"There is no other way to explain what happened. He made it through the worst of it, at least that is what Maester Luwin has said. But he won't ever be a knight."

"He won't ever walk again will he?" Daena's voice was soft and full of pain knowing how hard it must be to for the family.

"No."

"And the others? Is there anything going on with them?"

"Sansa is to marry Joffrey Baratheon, the prince."

Walking back over to the fire, Daena sat down and waited for Jon to join her. She only waited for a few seconds before he did along with his direwolf. Reaching down, she ran her hand through Ghost's fur again. The direwolf had frightened her when she first saw him, but once she realized that he was not going to hurt her she warmed up to him very quickly. After all it was her opinion that animals are great judges of character.

"You don't sound as if you approve of the match," Daena remarked. "Sansa has been dreaming of princes and knights for a long time. At least that is what Arya had told me."

"He's a prick. Nothing good will come from this."

"Sansa is a smart girl," Daena said and held back the laugh when she saw the look that crossed Jon's face. "She will learn who this royal prick truly is. It will be a hard lesson I'm sure but there are so few lessons that are easy."

"I hope it won't cost too much of who she is."

"Jon…" she said looking at him. "You've shown me your pet, I think it is time that you've met mine."

"You have a dog?" he asked.

Smiling, Daena got to her feet before pulling out a whistle. Looking at Jon, she was glad to know that he trusted her. This might be a shock to him, but she had a feeling that he could handle it.

Signaling Jon to come over to her, she blew into the whistle. Once he was at her side she noticed that Ghost was beside him. She couldn't help but smile at the protectiveness that the direwolf was showing Jon.

Putting her arm out, she waited to hear the beating of wings. Walking a few feet away from Jon, she smiled as she saw what was coming near her. Feeling North's claws grip her arm, she smiled at him as she stroked his face as she walked over to Jon.

"Jon Snow," she said. "I would like to introduce to you, my dragon, North."

The shock on Jon's face would have worried her if she hadn't already told him her biggest secret. She knew he was trying to comprehend what it was that he was seeing. "There haven't been dragons since-"

"Your father gave him his egg," Daena interrupted him. "Together we watched him hatch. It was only after that we realized I could not return to Winterfell."

"So your father hadn't sent for you?"

"No, but returning to Winterfell with a dragon would not have gone over very well," Daena said. "I wish I could have said my farewells to everyone but it just wasn't possible."

"Even Robb?"

Snapping her eyes open, she looked at Jon. He wasn't making fun of her like Theon would, he was honestly curious. "Although Robb hates me I would have said good-bye to him as well."

"Robb doesn't hate you," Jon told her softly as he made his way towards her. "Quite the opposite actually."

"What do you mean?"

"After we found out that you had left Winterfell, Arya blamed Robb," Jon said. "She misses you very much. But no one blamed themselves more than Robb. He had much to tell you."

"Do you know what he wished to tell me?"

Reaching her hand out, she grabbed Jon's and showed him how to pet North.

"I do, but it is not my place to tell you."

Nodding her head in understanding, Daena gave him a small smile as she saw Benjen walking towards them with her horse and something clutched in his hand.

"A raven came from Winterfell," Benjen told her as North watched him carefully as her handed her the note "You are asked to return."

* * *

_A/N: Wow! Eight chapters posted? I can't wait to see what ya'll think! On a side note I have recently started living with my sister in law and nephews so chapters will be slower to come by. But reviews make me wanna update!_


End file.
